


Puzzling

by SerenityWritesSlash (Starlinghue)



Category: Free!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Makoto's classmates being nosy, implied makoharu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 03:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2635733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlinghue/pseuds/SerenityWritesSlash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto Tachibana is puzzling to his classmates in University. Just where does he go and who does he meet up with outside of class that keeps him so busy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puzzling

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MAKOTO, MY PRINCE~!  
> This was a quick drabble I wrote for his birthday, set in the future of the domestic Tokyo boyfriends.

Tachibana Makoto was a mystery.

 

He was very attentive in class, constantly smiled, was polite, all in all, a perfect gentlemen.Yet, whenever anyone invited him to a party, he would shake his head, smile and apologize for having other plans.

 

"Girlfriend with a tight leash?" Some suggested.

 

Others said, "No, maybe he's an introvert?"

 

"Ooh, he might have a job!"

 

The thing was, no one knew where he disappeared to after class. Not even the professor, who expressed his own curiosity once he overheard some students discussing it. Soon, it became a game.

 

"So, Tachibana, you got a girlfriend?" One guy asked him cooly, and everyone pretended they weren't listening to the conversation.

 

"Ah, no." Makoto chucked, "I suppose I haven't met the right girl, yet."

 

_Probably because you always ditch out on social events!_ Came a thousand screaming minds of fellow freshmen.

 

They crossed a smothering relationship off their list.

 

One day, a few of the bolder girls crowded him during lunch break after a lecture. "So, Tachibana-kun, did you go to lots of parties in high school?"

 

"I guess," Makoto shrugged, rubbing his neck. "There were a few parties now and then, quite fun, really."

 

Introvert was a no go.

 

As the weeks stretched on, they could confirm that he lived by himself, didn't have a job (supported by his parents), and he was a single, social butterfly.

 

_So what on earth made him so happy to run back home?!_

 

"Closet otaku?" A tall guy suggested, and then he played every theme song he could find. Makoto only reacted to the really popular ones, but he showed no hidden passion.

 

It was beginning to get unbearable.

 

But then, one Thursday, a girl named Izuki ran into their classroom breathing heavily, her face bright red. "I... I know why Tachibana-kun is always so busy!"

 

The classroom surrounded her as she recalled her story, "So, last night my roommate and I were walking in town to do some sightseeing, and what do you know, Tachibana-kun was right across the street! So I followed him (crazy, I know) and he walked over to the University just a few blocks away from here."

 

"And?!"

"Was he picking up his secret girlfriend?"

 

Izuki chuckled, "Not exactly... A male athlete came out of the school and ran up to Tachibana-kun, and I guess they're friends. because they couldn't stop smiling at each other. Next thing I knew, they were heading downtown, so I left to do my sightseeing. But now I know!"

 

"I see, so he leaves school to pick up his friend every day." A few guys nodded, "But every single day? They must get tired of one and other!"

 

"Maybe they're dating!" A skinny girl gasped, "We never asked if he had a boyfriend!"

 

They all seemed to agree, "He's too shy to tell us the truth, we have to let him know we support him!"

 

And so, when Makoto walked in, he was bombarded with compliments and clips of sentences, such as: "we don't care who you like", "you're still our best student".

 

"What're you talking about?" Makoto blinked, adjusting his glasses.

 

"Izuki-chan saw you with your boyfriend yesterday at the other university!" A boy called Nakawatsu piped up, and the others added, "We support you!"

 

Makoto looked at his classmates for a long time, and then he snorted. And that little snort became a full on laughing fit, and he had to hold his knees to keep from falling over.

 

"Haru and I aren't dating!" He finally wheezed, "If you guys were wondering why I left school early, you could've just asked!" Makoto finally calmed down, shaking his head at them.

 

Everyone felt horribly embarrassed for jumping to conclusions, and they all scurried to their seats. However, the boy sitting next to Makoto happened to glance over when he was checking his phone. Before he closed it, the boy caught a glimpse of his message.

 

_**See you later, Haru. <3  
\- Makoto**_

 

Yes, Tachibana Makoto was a mystery indeed


End file.
